Pipes or tubes which transport fluid, such as water, are common indispensable features in all modern day building structures. Situations arise, where for one reason or another, the existing piping must have a valve added to it, or additional pipe connected to it. Typically, this requires soldering to be utilized to realize the given addition to the existing pipe. However, as is well known, if there is any water present at the soldering site, the soldering is very difficult if not impossible to accomplish. In instances where water cannot be easily shut off, various techniques have been tried, such as plugging up the pipe upstream of the opening, however, water usually leaks through the plug and reaches the soldering site. The present invention prevents fluid from reaching a portion of a pipe, so, for instance, soldering can be accomplished. It accomplishes this not by stopping the fluid, but transporting the fluid past the soldering site without it contacting the soldering site. For instance, an adapter or certain gate valves, or certain ball valves can then be slipped onto the invention and into the tubing. The joint is now dry and can be soldered.